The Kid's Militiant Directorate (KMD)
Write the first paragraph of your page here. History Write the first section of your page here. Society Culture The KMD started out as militant youth group, growing first into a revolutionary army and then into an autocratic military state. As a result, the KMD developed more as a fighting force than as a people with a cultural identiy, even despite its later nation status, the KMD was always considered an army with a nation, rather than the usual later. The Army encompassed all aspects of what could be considered KMD society, from the day it was created to the day it was destroyed. All members of the KMD were either directly or indirectly considered part of the army itself, this was in keeping with the Autarch's stance that all members of the Directorate were soldiers. It was considered traditional in the Directorate for all new members to undergo at least a single months combat deployment before transferring to a separate branch of the Army, the notion being that combat opened ones eyes to the realities of life in the KMD. The Directorate also encouraged several other military traditions which were considered obsolete or out of place by modern standards, including the singing of marching songs during field operations, honor duels between officers and the accumulation of trophies by individual soldiers during battle. Organization The Direcorate was true to its name as "an army with a nation", all aspects of the Directorate were run directly through the military. Any and all personnel who performed non-combat roles, from logistical support, to industrial production were all considered members of the Directorate Army and were accorded a coresponding rank, as a result many specialized ranks existed within the Directorate that were exclusive to individual branches of the Army. The core of the Directorate was comprised of three branches: the Military Logistical Division, the High Command and the general Army itself. Directorate High Command: '''Directorate High Command comprised the upper echelons of the KMD across all branches of the military, and was responsible for the organization and deployment of all forces, as well as the drafting and implimentation of all general orders and military protocols. High Command was comprised of all military officers field commander rank and above and was primarily located at Directorate Military HQ in Anhurgrad. High Command was headed by the Directorate Military Command Council or MCC, which reported and directly advised the Autarch himself. Since the Autarch often led Directorate forces personally, matters of campaign prosecution and tactical maneuvering were often delegated to the MCC and High Commander's, the Autarch prefering to take matters of strategic maneuvering into his own hands. '''The Directorate Army: The Directorate Army formed the core of the KMD, all aspects of the KMD were facilitated through the Army itself. All korps including the Orbital, Naval, Air, Scientific and Industrial Korps were all run through the Army. As a result, all members of any of the Korps recieved at the very least, basic military training, this was in keeping with the Directorate creed, that all members of the Directorate must be willing and capable to fight for their freedom, no matter what position they occupy. The Army itself was divided into Army Groups, which were then subdivided into divisions of 10,000 men, which in turn were divided into battalions of 1000, companies of 100 and squads of 10. Army groups could contain anywhere from 50,000-200,000 men. The Air and Naval Korps were similarly subdivided using squadrons and fleets instead of men, however only the Air Korps maintained army ranks, the Naval and Orbital Korps had their own set of corresponding ranks to differentiate their professions from the land based forces. All three branches shared the same chain of command and command structure and operated as one unit, which was done to streamline military operations. As a result, the Naval and Air Korps were referred to as the Army Air and Army Naval Korps. Army forces predominantly maintained rank superiority over the other branches on the field however, except in special circumstances. The Military Logistical Division: Divisions/Sub-Organizations The Industrial Korps: The Scientific Korps: The Orbital Korps: '''The Orbital Korps were created in direct response to the adult's orbital anti-satellite campaign. As the war dragged, the Directorate began to build up a great deal of infastructure in the orbital theater, which led to the adult forces contesting KMD orbital superiority with their own space forces. As a result, the Orbital Korps were formed to protect the KMD's space faring assets. The Korps comprised the entirety of the Directorate's space forces, and was broken up into three parts: Satellite Operations, Space Defense Forces and the ZZ Orbital Battalions. Satellite Operations comprised the staff and technicians used to maintain and operate the Directorate's extensive orbital defense grid of weapon platforms and recon satellites. The Space Defense Forces were composed of the formations of warship's used by the Directorate military to protect said orbital assets and conduct offensive operation's around the Earth sphere. Finally, the ZZ Orbital Battalions were space based infantry forces, which were based on spacestations in orbit to act as shock forces that could be dropped into hotzones on the Earth below at a moment's notice. Unlike the rest of the Orbital Korps however, the Orbital Battalions fell under the direct command of the ZeitenZaff and by extension, Army High Command. '''The ZZ (Zeitenzaff): The Zeitenzaff or Timeless Guard, formed the core of the Directorate's military elite and were an extension of the Autarch's personal forces. Originally, the Zeitenzaff was created to act as an extension of the Iron Guard, comprising the entirety of the Autarch's personal army. However, as the war dragged on, the ZZ was expanded into it's own organization, seperate from the Autarch's guard. The ZZ earned the name "The Timeless Guard" after they became the first Directorate soldiers to be exposed to the Anti-Aging Vaccine. ZZ soldiers were considered the most elite fighters of the entire Directorate Army, and it was from their ranks that members of the Iron Guard were recruited. ZZ forces were divided into divisions of several battalions, which often operated independently from ordinary Directorate forces, performing specialized operations and even going on their own campaigns. ZZ officers were given a high degree of autonomy, so much so that they could direct, organize and deploy their own forces as they saw fit without input from High Command. The Iron Guard: The Iron Guard were the Autarch's personal battalion. As a result, there were only ever a thousand of them, all of them recruited directly from the ranks of the Zeitenzaff, though elite members of the Directorate Army were also allowed entry as well. Members of the Iron Guard were equipped with the most advanced weapons of the Directorate and trained to be the elite of the elite. Iron Guard soldiers were attached to the command staff of all Directorate armies to act as the Autarch's eyes and ears, reporting back directly to him on all matters. Whenever the Autarch himself chose to enter the battlefield, he would always do so with an entourage of Iron Guardsmen, who would act as his personal bodyguards and command squad. Ranks 'Army' *'High Commander:' A member of the Military Command Council, oversees operations for an entire branch of the military, reports directly to and advises the Autarch *'Field Marshal: '''Commands mulitple Army Groups, acts as Supreme Commander for entire theaters of war, reports directly to the Autarch/Command Council *'Marshal: Officer in charge of a single Army Group, commands mulitple divisions, equivelent in rank to a modern day general *'Field Commander: '''Officer in charge of a division, commands mulitple battalions of troops, reports to a Marshal *'Colonel: '1st in command of a battalion, reports to a Field Commander, it should be noted that ZeitenZaff Colonels are actually equivelent in rank to a Field Commander *'Major: 'Officer in charge of multiple infantry companies, 2nd in command of a battalion, reports to a Colonel **'Shock Major: A rank given exclusively to members of the ZeitenZaff, signifying command of a Shock Unit, equivelent to the rank of an army major *'Captain: '''Officer in charge of an infantry company, reports to a major *'Lieutenant:' 2nd in command of an infantry company, reports to a Captain, this rank is also commonly given to soldiers in specialist positions, comes in two levels, 1st and 2nd *'Sergeant: Officer in charge of a single infantry squad, reports to a Lieutenant *'''Corporal: 2nd in command of an infantry squad, serves as a field leader for low level tasks *'Private: '''The rank and file of the Directorate Army, has no authority at all, but serves in a variety of specialized roles throughout the military. 'Air Korp Specific Ranks'''